deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jwguy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Antoine Thomas page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 23:57, September 29, 2010 Re: Dead Rising 2 Non-mission Survivors Deletion I deleted the category because I thought it was unnecessary. We didn't have similar pages for the unmarked scoop survivors in DR, and I don't think it's necessary to have such a category. Normally I would have marked the page for deletion and started a poll on whether to keep the category or not on the talk page, but the only contributor was a fairly new user, so I exercised my judgment as an administrator and went ahead and deleted the page. I'll start a poll on the talk page to see what everybody else thinks, and we can decide what to do with the page from that. --Ciwey 07:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :I appreciate that. My concern is that there is a difference between the two games, notably in that a large portion of Dead Rising's Survivors were not found in scoops. In the sequel, the missions handle 56 out of ~70 survivors, leaving around 12-13 stragglers who are not and can be easily overlooked. I find it necessary to indicate the survivors via the category in that any new user who is looking to complete the notebook, I.E. The Full Set achievement or otherwise, may be caught unaware as to the specific criteria of finding these survivors until it's too late, because the number of survivors found in missions is a rather comforting facet when in the game, causing the player to lack the foresight that just because the first ten missions, and the next ten, and the next ten, all keep coming with survivors, that one or two might have crept by without one. :That said, I also appreciate you taking the time to formally speak with me over this. I had begun to revert the pages, but I decided against it, in hopes that we'd be able to reach this discussion. If the poll falls against my assertions, I will concede. I simply have very strong concerns, having missed these survivors on several playthroughs, so far, without the smallest inkling of it known to me until I began to check my notebook and compare them. Jwguy 02:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Gamertag Of course, I'll be more than happy to put your gamertag in the .css code. I'm pretty sure that on this wiki, if you want your gamertag on your page, it's on request. I'll be done in a minute. The Yoshiman 97 23:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's done, gamertag is now visible on your page. All I can do to modify it now is change the color in the box; if you want the color changed, let me know. Any other questions or requests you have you can ask me or any of the other admins here. Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 23:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC)